


I’ve crossed Oceans of Time To Find You

by Obscure_Princess



Series: My Stucky Universe [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Stucky - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Princess/pseuds/Obscure_Princess
Summary: My very first Stucky FanFiction.Useless to say it's set right after Civil War.Steve Rogers is trying to free Bucky Barnes' gorgeous mind from Hydra's grip.  With a happy ending! :)This is the the first of a series of 3 (or more!), so more (and longer!) to come! the third is still a WIP.I'm NOT an English native speaker, so please forgive me for any typo/grammar mistakes and for maybe not choosing the best words...





	I’ve crossed Oceans of Time To Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PainArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainArt/gifts).



Steve Rogers opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a blinding darkness all around.

He blinked several times trying to catch as much light as possible. He looked around for a moment, wondering where he was. Nothing seemed familiar.

What had just broken his sleep? With an instinctual gesture, he looked for his shield. He touched the metal right beside the bed, and that somehow comforted him.

The silence seemed deafening to him, too used to the noise of the city, to the mixed sounds of the battlefield. But that lasted just a moment.

In the bed beside him, Bucky was moaning in his sleep. His eyes were shut, his lips contracted like he was in pain. Wherever he was, it must have been an awful place.

Steve touched his hair gently to wake him up. And it all happened in a fraction of a second.

Bucky opened his eyes wide and with a leap it was over him. His fingers seized Steve’s throat.

His grip was unbelievably strong, pumped with adrenaline and what seemed to be a primitive fury.

“Bucky…?” Steve’s voice was nothing but a whisper in a desperate, pledging tone, the air in his lungs breaking under the metal of Bucky’s fingers. His throat was hurting, his vision blurred. He had to fight before it was too late; his last bit of strength was hopelessly leaving him. But he didn’t want to fight him. Not again. Nevermore.

Bucky grinned his teeth and tighten his grip even more. It would have been over soon.

But when his eyes met Steve’s, something suddenly shattered inside him. His grasp got loose and his face turned into a masked of frozen desperation. The Winter Soldier was gone.

He was staring at Steve’s face with an empty, lost glance, his metal arm still motionless in the air, inches from Steve’s throat. He looked lost inside himself.

 Steve gently touched his face, and Bucky started breathing again, leaning back to free Steve’s body. Copious tears were running down his cheeks, but he seemed afraid of making any sound. Steve’s surrounded him with his arms, pulled him back towards him, and made him lying on his chest as he leaned back on the wall.

“I’m so sorry”. Bucky’s voice was filled with hopeless desperation.

“It’s gonna be ok…” whispered Steve.

Bucky kept crying, warm tears sliding down onto Steve’s chest. They felt like burning wax on his skin.

“Steve...” his voice was broken. “Kill me please”.

Steve’s blood froze, his heart missed a beat.

“Just kill me…” repeated Bucky. Nothing but a whisper, a _deafening_ whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve held him even stronger, trying to desperately scream he was there, he would have never abandoned him. The silent scream crept throughout his arm muscles, he was embracing Bucky so firmly he was probably hurting him.

“It’s gonna be ok, Buck… It’s gonna be ok.” He said again, blaming himself for not finding any more comforting word. His heart had countless emotions and none of them came to his lips. He could still barely breath, his head was numb, his throat hurt. But he had to be strong. One more time. For both.

“It’s gonna be ok…”

Did he believe that himself? Was it really going to be ok? Hydra didn’t seem to let go of Bucky’s mind, the Winter Soldier was still all there, roaring for lust and blood. That night’s episode was just the last.

Steve’s throat hurt even more when he felt tears stinging his eyes. The mighty Captain America suddenly felt so powerless. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to show how lost and desperate he felt himself. Bucky was all he had left of the dead world he left behind, a world narrated in history books, pages of blood and war and death. _No, no more death_. He was hope, he had always been, the hope of a whole nation. He still had to be, for just one person.

He stroke Bucky’s hair, silently. He had no more words to say. He had fought the whole world for him, he wouldn’t let him go.

“I will never let you go” he said firmly.

Bucky wiped off the tears from his face with his hand and looked up to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Thank you.” He said only.

They stared at each other for a long while, as they were seeing their faces for the first time. Bucky’s body was pressing on Steve’s, strong and powerful. His metal arm captured the bluish light coming from the window; it felt cold on Steve’s naked chest, but for the first time it seemed like a new sensation, not unpleasant. Steve let his hands slide over Bucky’s back, feeling the shape of his body under his own fingers, his skin was smooth, but his scars told a tale of a warrior. He didn’t know why he was doing that. It just felt good, it felt delightful. He was surprised feeling his heart beating in his chest violently, his breath increasing its frequency. His touch was not an innocent friendly touch anymore.

He thought he saw a slight smile on Bucky’s face.

He had never realized how he was longing for him till that moment. How he had been longing for him for days, for years. Since ever.

His hand moved to Bucky’s head, his fingers played with his long hair. And then he gently pulled him towards his face, shyly, fearfully, but determined at the same time. Bucky didn’t fight it. And when he felt his breath on his lips he closed his eyes and tasted his mouth. Their kiss had the savor of all their fights, their battles, their waiting, their _craving_.

Bucky’s arms seized Steve’s body again. He smiled at that. His strength was turning into ardor, an ardor he couldn’t wait to experience and to exploit.

Bucky moved from his lips to his neck, then his lips again. He indulged on his chest. Steve shivered under his lips and tongue. It couldn’t be happening. He never craved for anything so intensely, just more of that. More of Bucky’s touch, his mouth, his body…

He kissed him again. Once. Twice. Bucky’s long hair was tickling his face. He made him lye under his body. He unbuttoned his trousers and felt all his desire under his touch, intense and unstoppable as his own. His blood boiled.

Bucky’s skin tasted like a forbidden dream. He couldn’t get enough of that. He explored every inch with his lips, his tongue, his mouth. Bucky’s breath became irregular, he was moaning again, but in delight…

Steve thought he could never get enough of that sound.

He belonged to Bucky. And Bucky belonged to him. He was his. Till the end of the line.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Dear Friend PainArt for introducing me to the wonderful Stucky world...


End file.
